Morning with France
by Shabilakas2
Summary: Canada is woken up by the door bell ringing who could it be? One-shot! if the ending seems rushed its because we didnt know what to write anymore. again me and my friend wrote hope you like it :D I don't own hetalia!


Canada was woken up by the sound of the door bell ringing. 'Who could that be' Canada thought as he got up from his bed and started walking towards the door. He placed his hand on the handle and turned it. While opening the door he kicked some shoes that obstructed his way. When he looked up again he was received by a warm smile. France stood at the door with a plastic bag in his hands.

"Bonjour Mon Cher!"

"Oh its you France." Canada said surprised as the French man made his way to the living room.

"You sound surprise Mon Cher, come sit next to me." France patted the spot next to him for Canada to sit.

"Um...o-okay," Canada made his way to the couch and sat next to France awkwardly.

"So…how's your day been?" France broke the silence.

"Well just a few seconds ago I was sleeping."

"Ah I'm sorry Mon Cher for waking you up." France said as he started playing with Canada's hair.

"I-Its okay." Canada said

"I got a little something for you." France said as he got something out from the plastic bag.

"Oh you really didn't need to", Canada said shyly.

"Oh but I did!" France took out a small box wrapped in a red, shiny gift paper with a yellow ribbon.

"Here!" France offered the gift to Canada with a smile.

"T-Thanks" the Canadian took the box with both hands and started ripping the paper. He opened the box and found some lube and a condom.

"France what is this?"

"Isn't it obvious it's a…"

"I know what it is France. Is this some kind of joke." Canada said as he gave the present back to France.

"Ohohonhon I knew you would say zat" France took back the present and took out another box. But this one was bigger.

"Here this one is for real" he said as he handed the box to Canada.

"…" Canada opened the box and found a cute bunny costume.

"What the hell? Why would I wear this?" Canada said.

"Do you like it?" France said waiting for some kind of response.

"Um…well, it is cute but why would I wear it?" Canada took out the costume out. "its not Halloween time yet nor Easter."

France smirked and got closer to Canada.

"I want you to wear it when we make love, Mon Amour." France whispered into Canada's ear.

"W-What?!" Canada backed out. France got closer to him, making Canada lay on the couch.

"Canada cant you see…I love you!" France said as he was about to give Canada a deep passionate kiss.

"Ah…wait France!" Canada screamed at the tops of his lungs.

"What is it?"

"Well." Canada blushed, "I want to…take it…slow" he blushed deeper.

"Oh Mon Amour you look so cute when you blush." France said as he gently touched Canada's cheek. This made Canada blush even deeper. France leaned and kissed Canada tenderly and played with his blond-soft hair. Canada broke the kiss.

"Wait France, do you really mean you like me?"

"I don't like you Canada…I love you." France said. France leaned towards Canada to kiss him again but was stopped by Canada.

"I mean it France; I don't want to make another mistake." Canada said firmly pushing with both hands the man on top of him.

"Hm…that mistake was Prussia no?"

Canada looked at France with eyes filled with anger.

"Don't mention that again!" Canada got up harshly and walked to the kitchen before turning and glaring at France.

"It was your fault! I told you not to go with him but you didn't listen!"  
"It was none of your business!"

France got up from the couch and followed Canada into the kitchen.

"None of my business?! He was going to use you! I was protecting you Canada!" He stopped halfway and saw Canada making pancakes angrily.

Canada turned and saw France sit at the table.

"…I'm not giving you anything…"

"Then why are you making them?!"

"Because I want to!"

France got up and approached Canada.

"I want to deflower you Canada." France whisper into Canada's ear.

Canada turned and bitch-slapped France with the frying pan. Canada then woke up from the dream he was having and found France laying naked at his side


End file.
